Naruto : The Life After The End 2
by aisherry88
Summary: Kehidupan baru keluarga Uchiha. Membangun klan! NOTE: Saya newbie di sini. Jadi belum paham format ngepost postingan di sini. Huahahaha! Maafkan saya.. Blm paham jg gmn mbalesin ripiu tmn2. Mohon bimbingannya, minna-san.


"Ibu.. Berikan aku adik!" Sarada tiba-tiba berujar dengan wajah tanpa eskpresi sambil menatap punggung ibunya. Sakura yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya sambil memotong sayuran sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Saking kagetnya, dia tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri.

"Ap- Aw!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Dia melempar pisaunya begitu saja dan langsung memegangi jarinya yang kini mengeluarkan darah.

Sarada tidak menyangka kalau reaksi ibunya akan seperti itu. Dia sama terkejutnya dan hanya menatap ibunya yang sedang kesakitan itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Sakura langsung berlari untuk mengambil kotak medisnya. Walaupun dia adalah ninja medis, tapi dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan cakranya hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka sekecil ini. Sakura meletakkan kotak medis berisi obat-obatan itu di samping Sarada.

"Ibu.. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sarada pelan.

Sakura sedang menyeterilkan lukanya dengan cairan. Dia menoleh ke arah Sarada dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman lembut ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ibu hanya kaget saja dengan pertanyaanmu baru saja.." jawab Sakura. Kini dia membalut lukanya dengan perban kecil dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk mengusap kepala Sarada.

"Hanya luka kecil.. Kau tidak perlu berwajah seperti itu.." Sakura mencubit hidung Sarada dengan gemas.

Sarada tidak segera menjawab. Dia menunduk untuk beberapa lama.

"Ibu.. Aku ingin punya adik.." ujarnya kemudian, dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Mata hijau emerald-nya menatap dalam ke arah putrinya. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis kecil berkacamata itu tidak berani menatapnya. Dia hanya menunduk sambil memainkan sendok makan yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Karena.. Aku kesepian.." ucapnya kemudian, masih tidak mau menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Bukankah ada Ibu di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau hampir setiap hari menyembuhkan orang sakit. Aku terus saja belajar dan membaca sampai aku hapal semua isi buku itu.." sahut Sarada, dan sekarang dia mendongak untuk menatap wajah ibunya. Mata hitamnya yang tajam itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang lain? Bukankah kau sudah mulai akrab dengan Himawari?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Memang. Tapi kakaknya yang bodoh itu selalu menggangguku.. Dia selalu mengacaukan suasana. Dan Bibi Hinata juga tidak bisa mengomelinya!" keluh Sarada.

"Jadi?" Sakura menatap Sarada dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Aku ingin adik! Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini sendirian. Dan aku juga tidak mau jadi satu-satunya penerus klan Uchiha.." jawab Sarada. Kedua matanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tegas.

_Apa yang dikatakan guru itu pada anakku? _Sakura membatin dalam hati sambil membayangkan wajah guru Kakashi dengan menahan kekesalan.

Dia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya pelan.

"Masalah itu.. Nanti Ibu tanyakan pada Ayahmu dulu.." katanya kemudian.

Senyum lebar langsung merekah di bibir Sarada. Dia menatap ibunya dengan mata membulat yang menggemaskan.

"Terimakasih, Ibu.. Nanti cepat katakan pada Ayah kalau Ayah sudah pulang.." ujar Sarada senang. Dia langsung melompat bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura, melihat Sarada sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan memberitahu kakek Kakashi kalau aku akan punya adik.." jawab Sarada, seraya berbalik melihat ke arah ibunya.

Sakura hanya memegang dahinya sambil membatin.. "Kakek tua itu sudah mengahari hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sarada. Dasar.."

"Tapi kau belum makan siang.. Eh? Sarada?" Sakura sudah melihat putrinya di depannya.

Dan dia kembali mendengus kesal seraya berjalan ke meja dapur tempat dia memotong sayuran tadi.

"Dia itu benar-benar.. persis ayahnya. Suka seenaknya sendiri.." gumamnya pelan.

Sarada berjalan melewati taman bermain yang dibangun di pinggir desa dengan langkah riang. Hari ini ayahnya akan pulang, jadi dia akan melewatkan hari ini dengan bersenang-senang.

Langkah kaki Sarada terhenti begitu dia mendengar seruan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sarada menoleh ke asal suara yang rupanya berasal dari padang rumput luas yang dibentuk seperti taman bermain, yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

Sarada melihat beberapa anak seumurannya sedang bermain di sana. Dan yang membuat pemandangan itu menarik pandangan Sarada adalah kehadiran sesosok orang yang jarang sekali dia lihat kecuali di saat-saat penting.

Hokage ketujuh.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki.

Sarada mengerutkan dahi melihat pemandangan itu. Baginya.. itu aneh. Bukankah Hokage hampir setiap hari mempunyai tugas penting yang harus diselesaikan? Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu malah asik bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya di sana?

"Oi! Sarada! Kenapa diam saja di sana? Kemarilah!"

Sebuah seruan terdengar dari lapangan itu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan sekeras itu, Sarada sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara paling keras di antara teman-temannya itu.

Sarada melihat ke arah lapangan di mana semua orang kini sedang menatapnya.

Sarada lalu menghela napas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan bermain itu dengan langkah tidak bersemangat.

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah kerumunan orang itu dan yang lebih utama, tatapan matanya langsung menatap ke arah Hokage ketujuh. Laki-laki berambut kuning pendek itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Mata biru langitnya menatap Sarada dengan penuh keramahan.

"Halo, Sarada. Apa kabar? Lama tidak melihatmu.." sapanya.

Sarada sudah tahu kalau Hokage ketujuh ini adalah teman dekat kedua orangtuanya. Dia sudah mendengar cerita dari kakek Kakashi kalau Hokage ketujuh adalah orang yang berharga untuk kedua orang tuanya. Jadi seharusnya dia bisa memanggilnya Paman dan bermanja-manja padanya. Tapi tidak bagi Sarada. Dia selalu merasa segan kalau bertatapan muka dengan laki-laki ini. Walaupun dia adalah sahabat orangtuanya, tapi bagaimanapun juga.. Dia adalah Hokage.

"Baik.." jawab Sarada singkat.

"Apa Ayahmu sudah pulang?" tanya Hokage ketujuh.

"Belum. Mungkin sore ini.." jawab Sarada lagi.

Dia akhirnya mengambil tempat di samping seorang anak perempuan berkacamata yang sedang memperhatikan Hokage ketujuh dengan wajah kagum.

"Nah, anak-anak.. Jadi seperti yang sudah aku katakan pada kalian tadi.. Kalian harus mempunyai mimpi yang tinggi. Semuanya... Jangan pernah bilang kalau impian itu tidak akan pernah tercapai. Setiap anak pasti mempunyai mimpi yang diinginkan dari kecil. Nah, Boruto.. Apa impianmu?" Hokage ketujuh langsung menatap anak laki-lakinya yang duduk paling depan.

Boruto tampak geragapan ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Mukanya memerah.

Lalu dengan bibir mengerucut, dia akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku.. tidak mau menjadi Hokage seperti Ayah.." jawabnya kemudian.

"EH?" Hokage ketujuh menatap Boruto dengan tatapan kaget. Anak ini..

"Karena menjadi Hokage itu merepotkan. Harus mengurus banyak hal. Tidak bisa bersenang-senang.. Dan.. jarang berkumpul dengan keluarga.." jawab Boruto tanpa menoleh kea rah ayahnya.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya.

"Dulu semua orang ingin menjadi Hokage, Boruto. Semua anak ingin melindungi desa ini dari bahaya. Jadi kami berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi ninja terbaik dan terkuat. Bukan itu saja.. Kami ingin menjadikan desa ini, menjadi desa ninja terbaik dari semua desa ninja di dunia.." kata Naruto, seraya mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

Boruto masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menolak menatap ayahnya.

"Lalu.. Apa impianmu, Boruto?" tanya Hokage ketujuh kemudian.

"Menjadi ninja terbaik, tentu saja. Tapi bukan untuk menjadi Hokage. Aku akan pergi ke kota dan belajar di sana.. Lalu aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang secantik Ibu.." jawab Boruto sekenanya.

"Kau ini.." Naruto menatap anaknya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Lalu.. Siapa di sini yang ingin menjadi Hokage?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap anak-anak lain yang ada di sana.

Beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan mengacungkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat ke atas.

Tapi Sarada hanya diam sambil menatap orang-orang yang bersemangat itu dengan tatapan tanpa arti.

"Kau sendiri, Sarada? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan?" Naruto beralih menatap Sarada dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Gadis kecil bermata hitam itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Hokage ketujuh dengan tatapan ragu. Sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku ingin.. punya saudara lain.. Untuk membangun lagi klan Uchiha yang legendaris.." jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto langsung menatap gadis kecil di depannya itu dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan.

_Dia itu benar-benar.. mirip ayahnya saat kecil.._

Semua anak yang ada di sana menatap Sarada dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tapi Sarada mengabaikannya. Dan hanya menghela napas pendek.

Lambang keluarga Uchiha yang diukir di dinding rumahnya, terlihat jelas sekali dari kejauhan, saat Sarada berada di ujung jalan menuju rumahnya sore ini. Dia berjalan tanpa semangat sore ini. Dia sengaja menunggu ayahnya di pintu gerbang desa, tapi ayahnya tidak nampak juga bahkan sampai senja sudah mau habis.

Akhirnya Sarada memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Dia menghela napas panjang begitu sampai di depan rumahnya. Ragu-ragu akan masuk sekarang atau nanti. Ibunya pasti akan memarahinya karena dia pulang terlambat dan dia melewatkan makan siangnya. Ibunya memang kadang terlalu berlebihan dalam memperhatikan kesehatan Sarada.

Saat kaki Sarada memasuki halaman perkarangan rumahnya, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa di sana. Pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat.

Sarada menelengkan kepalanya.

_Apa Ibu pergi? _

Sarada lalu memutuskan untuk terus melangkah dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati.

Saat dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan ucapan "aku pulang", bibirnya kembali terkatup begitu dia mendengar suara samar-samar dari ruang tengah.

"Jangan sekarang.. Nanti saja.. Sarada sebentar lagi pulang.." dia mendengar suara ibunya terdengar dari ruang tengah.

Sarada mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran. Sasuke-kun!"

Mata Sarada terbelalak begitu dia mendengar ibunya mengucapkan nama ayahnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Dengan langkah terbburu dia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepaskan sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa merapikannya lagi.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya girang dan langsung lari masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju ruang tengah.

Dia tiba di ruang tengah dan langsung melihat ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan sikap kaku. Ibunya duduk di sampingnya dengan rambut berantakan. Mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah Sarada dengan lebar. Ayahnya memeluk Sarada begitu gadis kecil itu berhambur ke pelukannya dengan riang.

"Ayah! Aku menunggumu sejak tadi.." kata Sarada seraya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Maafkan aku.. Ayah langsung pulang ke rumah.." jawab ayahnya.

Sarada menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan cepat.

"Ibu, aku bertemu dengan Hokage ketujuh. Dan dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua nanti malam.." ujar Sarada.

"Oh, kau bertemu Naruto tadi?" Ibunya tampak heran.

Sarada mengangguk seraya menoleh kembali ke arah ayahnya yang sedang duduk memangkunya.

"Em. Hokage ketujuh sedang di taman bersama dengan anak-anak lain dan mengatakan banyak hal pada kami.." jawab Sarada.

"Apa itu?" ayahnya ganti bertanya pada Sarada.

"Mm.. Banyak hal. Salah satunya tentang impian kami.." jawab Sarada.

"Lalu.. Apa yang menjadi impianmu, Sarada?" ibunya bertanya sambil tersenyum pada putrinya itu.

"Banyak. Salah satunya.. Aku ingin punya banyak adik.." jawab Sarada enteng.

Baik ayahnya maupun ibunya langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Sarada.

Wajah ibunya tampak memerah beberapa saat kemudian, disusul dengan suara tawa ayahnya yang ditahan. Sarada memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, Sarada. Kami akan memberimu banyak adik.." kata ayahnya kemudian.

Ibunya menatap ayahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ehh? Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sasuke-kun!" katanya.

Tapi ayahnya hanya angkat bahu dengan sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. Dan itu semakin membuat wajah ibunya merona merah.

Sarada tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang dewasa. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa reaksi mereka seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Ayahnya sudah berjanji padanya untuk memberikan banyak adik. Jadi.. dia akan menunggunya.

**The End.**


End file.
